


luck of the spice

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Girlfriends - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, In Love, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Ginny and Luna share some quiet time together.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	luck of the spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



The Burrow was quiet, except for the occasional snore from a floor above or the hoot of an owl somewhere outside and the soft crackle as the fire burned, casting a warm glow and a warmer heat on to where the two women lay tangled together on a blanket on the floor, a bowl now only half full of chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans positioned in easy reach above their heads.

“This is nice,” Luna murmured as she bent her head to kiss Ginny again. The two were side-by-side, their foreheads touching as they traded off kissing each other gently on the mouth, their fingers laced together between their chests.

“It is,” Ginny agreed when Luna stopped her kisses so Ginny could take her turn. Both their eyes were growing heavy, their bodies losing all tension, but neither wanted to stop.

“I’m glad your mum said I could stay over,” Luna said. 

“I’m glad she and dad promised not to come downstairs until morning,” Ginny laughed.

Luna tugged on Ginny’s hands, and their grip loosened enough that Luna could slide her fingers out, placing her hands instead on Ginny’s face as she stared deep into her eyes.

Ginny sighed, her voice almost breathless. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” she whispered. “Or how lucky I am to have the hottest girlfriend in the world?”

Even in the dark, Luna’s cheeks colored slightly as she beamed at Ginny.

Ginny leaned up to kiss her again, before pushing just hard enough on her shoulder for Luna to roll on to her back. Ginny swung herself on top of her, her legs on either side of Luna’s, the blanket sliding off of them both. Now she could see her girlfriend more clearly. She watched as the fire seemed to dance over Luna’s pale skin, illuminating her breasts and her face and her hair strand by stand.

Ginny re-positioned herself again, moving one knee between Luna’s legs, feeling how warm and wet she was already. A surge of arousal sprang through Ginny’s body at the thought that this beautiful woman was hers and only hers.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you all these years,” Ginny whispered. She let her hand trail down Luna’s breast, running her finger around her nipple, and she saw Luna shudder softly below her.

“Why would you be without me?” Luna asked her seriously. “I’ve always loved you.”

Now it was Ginny whose cheeks colored a little, more from wondering once again how she had gotten so lucky.

She wriggled herself down Luna’s body so she could lie between her legs.

“I’ve always loved you too,” she said, and she slid a finger between Luna’s thighs.

Luna’s body arched — more graceful than anyone ever before, Ginny thought — and a soft whimper escaped her mouth.

“Show me,” Luna said, her voice slightly strained, and Ginny laughed softly.

“I will,” she said, ducking her head, and she did.


End file.
